During the dark days
by CrossSkulledGaming
Summary: It is a time of endless evil, sin and despair in a world inhabited only by pokemon, One pokemon by the name Tsuna Hasuraba is no exception, in this story he learns more about himself then he has known before, and with his friends, try and bring light back to this dark world lost in sin.


**During the Dark days.**

** Chapter 1: The sin within.**

''Big brother..'' Said a small Espeon, here eyes wide and innocent as she stared at her brother before her, his eyes

were of a dark blue, his fur a faint violet. He approached the small Espeon slowly, his face hidden by the shadows, and soon, He has her

backed into a corner. ''Brother!.. What's gotten into you-'' was all she said, before he snuffed out her life with one fatal strike of the claw. her

blood a crimson red on his paw.

''Keya!...'' He screamed, awakening from what appeared to be just a nightmare, and nothing more. He looked

to his right and saw his little sister curled up next to him, asleep. He sighed, glancing up at the night sky, the stars looked so beautiful for a

world so ugly with hatred. ''It was just a dream..'' He said, looking down at his paws, clean with no blood. ''Why is it.. whenever i dream...

that's always what I see...'' He rubbed his siters head gently, He truly cared for her, She was the world to him. They had no parents, they died

in a fire when the two were young, and no relatives for them to stay with, they ended up living on the streets, alone with only eachother.

''Tsuna-chan.'' he heard, his sister just waking up from her nap. She smiled at him, before noticing he appeared to be troubled. ''What's

wrong Tsuna-chan? Are you ok?'' She hugged him tight, she always cared for her big brother, they only had eachother after all. ''It's fine...''

He told her. ''Just a nightmare.'' He held her close, her purring, sure that her brother was fine. After all, her brother was always strong in her

eyes. ''Hey Tsuna-chan, let's go to the bakery, maybe Kana-chan has some scraps we can have?'' ''Sure, let's go.'' He told her, standing up, his

sister soon up after him.'' They got out of the alley they called home and walked down the street. Tsuna couldn't help notice there was more crime then

usual today, he saw two Gurdurr robbing a super market, and a Arcanine eating all the food from a restaurant, not giving a damn about the customers.

These days, crime is a normal everyday thing, there are pretty much no laws holding anyone back, everything was fair game, and it made Tsuna sick.

He hated what the world has come to, his sister was born in these times, but when he was younger, everything was peaceful, and the world was full of

hope, but those days are gone, forever lost in this new world.

Soon, they arrived at 'Kana's spicy bakery!' A famous bakery among pokemon. The owner was one of the only kind pokemon around, she

was a Typhlosion, a sweet one at that, a while back, Tsuna had a small crush on her, trying to catch her attention, but he ended up moving past that, he

knew he'd never get her, the bakery was always full of pokemon, old and young, enjoying the pastries, and always bustled with life, but today, it seemed

quiet, and dark. ''Kana?'' Tsuna called in, opening the door to the bakery. He looked around, noticing that it was completely abandoned, not a pokemon in

sight. ''That's odd.'' His sister said. ''This place is never empty, what's going on?'' She walked over to the closest temple, looking around when Tsuna

noticed a red stain on the floor, it trailed off, leading to the kitchen. ''No...'' He stepped towards the kitchen slowly, following the red trail to a supply closet. ''No, no, no...'' He slowly cracked the door open carefully when something fell out with a thud. He stared at it, his eyes stung with tears. His sister soon coming

after. ''Big Brother, did you find somethi-...'' Then she noticed what fell out, and when she got a closer look, she burst to tears. ''God dammit...'' Tsuna said, as he stared at the dead body of Kana, her throat ripped out, and her body covered in blood.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but if you want more, id be more than happy to write more, this is just a warm up chapter, to see if you guys will enjoy this n_n' anyways, It feels good to write again.**


End file.
